Ride the Wind
thumb|center|400px Ride the Wind by Inoue Masahiro Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Eltamin e Sabrina, foram derrotar Norman, que tomou um baita de um couro, que teve que entregar a quinta Insígnia. Com a quinta Insígnia em mãos, eles voltam para Mauville e saem pela direita, chegando na Rota 118, onde Latias aparece os levando para a Ilha do Sul, onde derrotam facilmente Courtney, a Admin da Equipe Magma, e Matt, o Admin da Equipe Aqua, que fogem com o rabo entre as pernas, possibilitando os nossos anti-heróis capturarem Latios e Latias, para poderem voar pelas regiões, voltando para o Monte Prata, para pegar algumas Mega Stones, para ativar a Mega Evolução contra Treinadores fracos, esse covarde! Autor: Ei! Cuide da sua vida! Narrador: Isso é a minha vida! Autor: Parece verídico. Narrador: Ao voltarem para a Rota 118, eles chegam na Rota 119 e foram para o Instituto de Meteorologia, para derrotar a Equipe Aqua. Ao saírem do Instituto, May aparece só para levar um coro e sair correndo, pau no cu de quem tá lendo! Sabrina: Olha a audácia desse arrombado de merda! Narrador: Com May derrotada pela segunda vez e com a quinta Insígnia, nossos anti-heróis chegam em Fortree, para poderem continuar a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 3: Hoenn Chapter 7: Ride the Wind 7:00 “O Ginásio de Fortree é do Tipo Grama, né?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Não, é do Tipo Voador. A sua próxima frase será: “Mas essa cidade está nas árvores, além de cercada por elas!”” Falou Eltamin. “Mas essa cidade está nas árvores, além de cercada por elas!” Disse Sabrina. “Ah! Cai nessa!” “Pokémon do Tipo Voador vive em árvore.” Disse Eltamin. “Parece verídico.” Falou Sabrina. “Antes do Ginásio, pegaremos o meu quinto companheiro de Hoenn, Absol! Após Ginásio, iremos para Lilycove e enfrentar a Equipe Aqua e Magma.” Disse Eltamin. “Temos muito trabalho a fazer pelo visto.” Disse Sabrina. “Sim!” Concordou Eltamin. 8:00 Na Rota 120, aparece um Absol Shiny. “Finalmente chegou a hora de eu capturar um Absol!!! Vai Luxury Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Absol foi capturado. “Consegui! Como você é conhecido como o Pokémon que traz o desastre, eu tenho um nome que combina com a sua fama. O seu nome será o Destruidor de Mundos, Decade! (referência ao Kamen Rider Decade da série de mesmo nome)” Falou Eltamin. Eltamin treinou o recém-capturado Decade, até estar no Nível de Perigo dos demais companheiros, ao pescar na Rota 119. 9:15 Ao terminar o treinamento de Decade, o duo volta para a Rota 120, para pegar o Devon Scope de Steven. “Hm? Eltamin e Sabrina. Então, nos encontramos de novo. Vocês notaram? Hm? Existe alguma coisa aqui que você não pode ver. Agora, se eu usasse esse dispositivo no obstáculo invisível... Não... Melhor do que descrever, seria eu mostrar para vocês. Eltamin, eu quero que você pegue isso e teste-o. Acho que caberá em você.” Disse Steven, entregando o Devon Scope. Eltamin colocou o Devon Scope e conseguiu ver o Kecleon invisível, o derrotando com o Night Slash de Decade. “Apenas como eu esperava. Aquilo é chamado de um Devon Scope. É um fantástico pedaço de tecnologia que deixa você ver Pokémon escondidos. Considere-o um presente meu. Leve-o. Vamos nos encontrar outro dia.” Disse Steven. O duo voltou para Fortree e revelou o Kecleon que bloqueava a passagem para o Ginásio, que fugiu. O Ginásio tinha passagens que são bloqueadas por portas rotatórias que viram quando alguém passa por elas, requerendo que tal pessoa retroceda e passe por certos portões múltiplas vezes para chegar ao Líder de Ginásio. O duo seguiu para a direita, passando pela primeira e segunda porta rotatória e derrotando o Swellow, com o Thunderbolt de Decade, e o Skarmory, com o Fire Punch de Sorcerer, de um ornitólogo, uma Swablu de uma garota-piquenique com o Thunderbolt de Decade, subindo para o Nível de Perigo 4.7. O duo passou pela terceira porta rotatória chegando onde estavam antes de enfrentar a garota e deram a volta, os possibilitando chegar na próxima porta rotatória, por qual passam e derrotam o Doduo e o Pelipper de um escoteiro, e o Dodrio de outro ornitólogo com o Thunderbolt de Decade. O duo passou pela quinta porta rotatória, os possibilitando derrotar Pelipper do último ornitólogo com o Thunderbolt de Decade. Passando pela sexta porta rotatória, eles têm que fazer a quinta porta rotatória voltar a sua posição original, passar novamente por ela e quase dar uma volta completa, para chegar na Líder de Ginásio. “Eu sou Winona. Eu sou a Líder de Ginásio de Fortree. Eu me tornei um com os Pokémon pássaros e voei pelos céus... No entanto exaustiva a batalha, nós triunfaremos com graça... Testemunhe a coreografia dos meus Pokémon pássaros e eu! Vai Swellow, Aerial Ace!” Gritou Winona. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco. Vai Decade, Mega Evolua e Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Ao ganhan asas devido a sua Mega Evolução, Decade armazenou eletricidade e disparou um raio de eletricidade contra a Swellow, derrotando-a. “Volte Swellow. Vai Pelipper, Aerial Ace!” Gritou Winona. “Decade, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Decade armazenou eletricidade e disparou um raio de eletricidade contra a Pelipper, derrotando-a. “Volte Pelipper. Vai Skarmory, Aerial Ace!” Gritou Winona. “Decade, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Decade armazenou eletricidade e disparou um raio de eletricidade contra a Skarmory, derrotando-a e subindo para o Nível de Perigo 4.8. “Volte Skarmory. Vai Altaria, Earthquake!” Gritou Winona. “Decade, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Decade armazenou eletricidade e disparou um raio de eletricidade contra a Altaria, derrotando-a. “Eu reconheço o seu talento e o presenteio com a Insígnia da Pena e o TM 40: Aerial Ace.” Disse Winona, o parabenizando. Ao saírem do Ginásio, o duo foi recuperar o Decade no PokéCenter e partiram para a Rota 120. Zoro derrota a Goldeen e a Seaking de uma dama do pára-sol com o seu Leaf Blade, Sorcerer derrota o Swablu de um ornitólogo e o Swellow e o Xatu de outro ornitólogo com o seu Rock Slide. Idunn derrota três Koffing de um menino ninja com o seu Psychic, a Castform de outra dama do pára-sol e a Milotic de uma treinadora ás com o seu Magical Leaf, subindo Sorcerer, Zoro, Medusa e ela para o Nível de Perigo 4.7. Sorcerer derrotou o Masquerain de um maníaco de insetos com o seu Rock Slide, o Nuzleaf, com o seu Iron Head, e o Manectric, com o seu Earthquake, de um Pokémon Ranger, enquanto que Decade derrotou a Lombre, com o seu X-Scissor, e a Grumpig, com o seu Night Slash, de uma Pokémon Ranger, subindo o Decade para o Nível de Perigo 4.9. Eltamin e Sabrina chegam na Rota 121, onde Decade derrota a Duskull e a Sableye de uma maníaca de feitiços com o seu Night Slash, Idunn derrota a Kecleon e a Seviper de uma modelo com o seu Psychic, Zoro derrota uma Spinda com Leaf Blade e Decade derrota uma Slaking com Night Slash de duas colegas de quarto, Sorcerer derrota o Manectric de um cavaleiro e a Pikachu de uma pokéfã com o seu Earthquake. No final todos, menos Decade, estavam no Nível de Perigo 4.8, e o duo chega na Cidade de Lilycove. Após almoçar e recuperar os seus Pokémon, Eltamin e Sabrina voltam para a Rota 121 e vão para uma área com um píer que leva para a Rota 122, uma rota marítima. Como a Rota 121 não tinha treinadores, eles chegaram rapidamente no Monte Pira. No Monte Pira, Decade derrota a Sableye de uma maníaca de feitiços com o seu Night Slash. O duo sobe até o terceiro andar, passando pela porta, que tem nesse andar, chegando no exterior montanhoso do Monte Pira, que os leva para o pico, onde Idunn derrota um Grimer de um Grunt da Equipe Aqua com o seu Psychic, e Decade derrota o Carvanha e o Mightyena de outro Grunt com o seu X-Scissor, e o Mightyena, com o seu X-Scissor, e Medusa derrota o Golbat, com o seu Ice Beam, subindo Medusa e Sorcerer para o Nível de Perigo 4.9 e o Decade para o Nível de Perigo 5.0. Subindo um pouco, eles vêm Archie, que pegou o Blue Orb. “O Maxie da Equipe Magma ficou na nossa frente, mas nós também pegamos o nós queríamos. O Blue Orb preservou no Monte Pira... Eu, Archie, agora o tenho em minha posse! Fufufu... Agora Nós podemos trazer o nosso objetivo final a fruição! Okay, Equipe Aqua! Nós estamos partindo!” Disse Archie, indo embora com os seus capangas. Eltamin pegou um Magma Emblem que estava caído no chão. Então, o duo chamou Latios e Latias, para irem para a Cidade de Lavaridge, para se recuperam, para voarem com os dois para o pico do Monte Chaminé, onde desceram até o Magma Emblem abrir uma passagem para o Esconderijo da Equipe Magma. No primeiro andar do Esconderijo da Equipe Magma, Decade derrota o Poochyena de um Grunt com o seu X-Scissor, permitindo que os dois sigam para o segundo andar, onde Medusa derrota o Numel de um Grunt com o seu Surf e Decade derrota a Mightyena de uma Grunt com o seu X-Scissor, e o Baltoy e o Numel de um Grunt, e o Baltoy e o Zubat de outro Grunt, com o seu Ice Beam, permitindo que Eltamin e Sabrina desçam para o terceiro andar. No terceiro andar, Decade derrota o Zubat de um Grunt e o Baltoy de uma Grunt com o seu Ice Beam. Os dois seguem para o quarto andar, onde Decade derrotou o Baltoy, Zubat e Numel de um Grunt com o seu Ice Beam. “...Eu sabia que vocês viriam. Líder Maxie... mudará... o mundo... ao despertar... o Pokémon... Lendário. Vai Camerupt, Rock Slide!” Gritou Courtney. “Medusa, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. Medusa invoca uma onda gigante, na qual monta e colide com a Camerupt, a derrotando, fazendo com que todos, menos o Decade, subam para o Nível de Perigo 5.0. “...De novo? Isso foi imprevisto... Eu sabia. Você... é interessante! ...Haha. Eu espero que... nos encontremos novamente.” Disse Courtney, liberando a passagem. “Mesmo eu, o grande Maxie, encontrei a mim mesmo desejando por algo que eu não posso justificar. E o desejo ilógico que eu abriguei era ter vocês presenciarem aqui neste momento. Hahaha... E agora o desejo daquele tolo se tornará realidade. Fantástico! Nada poderia me satisfazer mais! Eu suponho que eu deva fazer introduções... Eu presenteio a vocês o meu parceiro incomparável, que ajudará a Equipe Magma a conduzir a humanidade adiante para o próximo nível! O Pokémon superantigo... Groudon! Alegrem-se! Essa grande forma adormecida desafiando até mesmo a lava ardente que a rodeia! Tanto tempo que eu esperei por esse dia... Imensuravelmente longo! Esse mundo tolo reteve o progresso da humanidade do idealismo equivocado quanto a coexistência dos humanos e Pokémon. Mas essa criatura antiga pode traze-lo para o seu fim correto, criando uma nova terra sobre a qual a humanidade pode caminhar livremente para a frente. Agora que eu finalmente obtive o poder do' 'Groudon Primordial! E agora, vocês são o obstáculo final remanescente entre mim e os meus objetivos. Isso me convém a usar toda ferramenta a minha disposição para eliminar vocês. De fato! Até mesmo a Mega Evolução! Não se iludam que vocês e seus Pokémon são os únicos capazes dela. Eu devo me desculpar por faze-los esperarem no nosso encontro no Monte Chaminé sem tratar vocês para essa visão. Abracem a si mesmos para o meu derradeiro ataque! Fuhahaha! Vai Mightyena, Embargo!” Gritou Maxie. “Decade, X-Scissor!” Gritou Eltamin. As garras de Decade brilham, que pula diretamente em direção ao Mightyena, o cortando com as suas garras cruzadas, formando um X. “Volte Mightyena. Vai Weezing, Sludge Bomb!” Gritou Maxie, “Volte Decade. Vai Idunn, Psychic!” Gritou Eltamin. Os olhos de Idunn brilham, possibilitando controlar o Weezing, que é arremessado de um lado para outro, o derrotando. “Volte Weezing. Vai Crobat, Poison Fang!” Gritou Maxie, “Idunn, Psychic!” Gritou Eltamin. Os olhos de Idunn brilham, possibilitando controlar o Crobat, que é arremessado de um lado para outro, o derrotando. “Volte Crobat. Vai Camerupt, Mega Evolua e Rock Slide!” Gritou Maxie, “Volte Idunn. Vai Medusa, Surf!” Gritou Eltamin. Um vulcão em erupção gigantesco apareceu nas costas de Camerupt, junto de rochas vulcânicas e ganha um M, que lembra o M da Equipe Magma. Medusa invoca uma onda gigante, na qual monta e colide com o Mega Camerupt, o derrotando. “Hah... Hah... Hahhh... ... Ah. Aha... Fuhahaha... Kahahahaha! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Esplêndido. Apenas esplêndido, meu jovem Treinador. Não, é mais do que isso! Eu deveria estar te chamando de meu jovem herói! Acreditando até o fim que um mundo onde humanidade e Pokémon coexistem deve ser o melhor... Rejeitando os meus ideais sem pensar duas vezes... Sim, assistir vocês lutarem desesperadamente para parar o começo do fim do mundo... Vocês são sem dúvidas heróis! Tão nobres... E ainda. Eu não cederei! Eu não me curvarei! Meus ideais não serão abalados! Meu sonho para o próximo passo adiante do mundo nunca mudará! Eu usarei o Red Orb para despertar Groudon, reverte-lo para a sua forma primordial, e colocar um fim em todo o resto!” Disse Maxie. “Espere! Maxie!” Gritou Tabitha. “Buh?! Tabitha?!” Disse Maxie. “Pare com isso agora... Por favor! Maxie! Você não entende! O que Groudon trará ao acordar é um fim do mundo!” Disse Tabitha, tentando impedir Maxie. “Humph. Você acha que eu não notei? Que eu de alguma forma falhei em perceber que você estava atrás da minha posição de líder? Que desenvolvimento triste de fato. Ser traído pelo meu número dois... No fim, existe somente um ser no qual eu posso depender! Agora, Groudon! Absorva todo o poder descansando nesse Red Orb, e recupere-se! Reverta para a sua forma primordial! Essa é a hora para adquirir novamente a grande Evolução que você perdeu no passado antigo! Reganhe a possibilidade que você segurou uma vez!” Gritou Maxie. Groudon despertou e se livrou de sua casca de pedra, reverteu para a sua forma primordial e partiu para a superfície, fazendo a superfície brilhar eternamente. Eltamin e Sabrina saíram do Esconderijo da Equipe Magma, eles voaram para Slateport. thumb|center|400px